


Just Another Snow Day

by WoeyLeaf



Series: One Last Arcana Series [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Set after main story, Short One Shot, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: The Investigation group make a snowman with Nanako!(Short bonus that continues after 'One Last Arcana', could be read separately but reading the main story first would be better but not needed).
Series: One Last Arcana Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117484
Kudos: 5





	Just Another Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't supposed to write this at all but it had suddenly snowed so much where I live and after seeing loads of kids on the street making snowmen I couldn't help but think about the IT making one too. I actually wrote this during the time of the last Chapter but I didn't want to post this until after I had finished the main story. (Edit: forgot to actually post this after I finished the main story so here it is)

Overnight it had snowed in Inaba. It completely covered the whole town in whiteness that covered many of the rooftops and pathways, it was even hard to see some of the cars that had been parked over the night and so they were practically hidden along with almost everything else in the small town. Much to every students excitement all the schools had closed for the foreseeable day and so it meant that the Investigation Team had the whole day off.

Nanako had been so happy when they had come over to her house and had asked her if she wanted someone to take her out in the snow. She was really, really happy because she wanted to go play in the snow, but she didn’t exactly feel like going outside by herself because it was never really fun on her own. So usually when it snowed she had stayed at home and watch T.v and sometimes catch up on any homework she had yet to do. When Big Bro had passed away last year apart of her thought that his friends would no longer want to hang around with her, but as soon as they found out that she had felt like that they were quick to reassure her that they were all her friends too. She could never remember a time when she had so many loving friends. Teddie and Yosuke-nii visited her as often as they could, and the others visited many times too and had taken her to many different places like the beach and the shrine during the New Year period. Rise and Naoto had gone back to their jobs in the city but still made sure to regularly call everyone and visited them whenever they were free. Such as now as their schools had finished a week early for them so they had taken the first train ride they could back to Inaba. Marie however wasn’t as lucky; she had been too busy reporting the weather rather than playing in it. She promised though they she would come she Nanako the next time she was free, so the girl wasn’t too disheartened at her absence.

They walked over to one of the fields close by so they can get lots of snow for the snowman Nanako wanted to build with them. Before, Dojima and her mother used to take her outside to build them when she was younger. Dojima wanted to spend her day off with her but when it snowed like this the station was needed the most.

They found a good spot by the side of a nearby field and had split off into three group to make the different parts of the snowman. Teddie, Kanji and Chie worked on the body. Naoto and Yukiko worked on the mid-section, and Yosuke and Nanako worked on the head. In the end it ended up with the two other groups competing who could make the biggest snowball, before Yosuke never saw Naoto as the competitive type, she really had gained confidence in showing her emotions better when she was with them. The two sections actually ended up roughly the same size, so it had been difficult stacking them on top of each other. With the help from Yosuke Nanako had put their head on top. When they had successfully stacked the snowman upright they had gone to look for some arms and some stones for the mouth, nose and eyes.

“I see some branches sticking out over there, but I can’t seem to find any rocks…” Chie’s voice came out from not too far up ahead.

“Yeah, it’s almost impossible to see the ground under all this snow, no wonder we cant find anything.” Yukiko sighed along with the brown-eyed girl.

“But we have to have some rocks otherwise he’s going to be blind..!” Teddie said deadheartedly at the idea of not being able to finish off their creation.

Chie shifted side to side with her hands on her hips most likely trying to think of what they should do in a case like this. “…Maybe all that brown smudgy stuff under that car over there could be helpful. You could like… squidge some into kind of an eye shape…perhaps?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Chie. There’s so much mud in that, that I don’t even think it can be considered as snow.”

“Nothing wrong with a little bit of improvising Yosuke. How can we make the best snowman without any eyes, huh?“

From behind them they saw Kanji take off his gloves and shove them into his coat pocket. “Don’t worry Chie, two mud eyes comin’ right up.”

After finally making them into something that partly resembles eyes he placed them carefully onto the snowman. He also temporarily gave his scarf up for Nanako to put it around their new friend. In addition to some arms their group snowman was complete. By now Yosuke was absolutely cold and he couldn’t help himself but to shiver with how cold it made him feel. He wished he had brought another coat with him, but it wasn’t like he had more than just this one. He used to have one for hotter but rainier days, but it had gotten worn over the many years of use, and a raincoat with holes weren’t exactly the most useful thing.

“what do ya think Nanako?”

“I think he looks handsome..!”

Another icy wind blew through the air and it had started to hurt Yosuke’s face.

“Geez, I’m freezing.”

“Yeah, me too.” Yukiko said rubbing her arms along her sleeves in an attempt to warm up.”

“Hey, Yosuke when we go back to our house we should share a bath together. That way we can both warm up much quicker.”

“Heck no!! there’s no way I’m going in the bathtub at the same time as you. That’s completely wrong on so many levels, Ted.”

The bear started to give a pout, but he could tell that he wasn’t seriously hurt by him turning down his weird offer. “…Fine, be like that Mr stingy. I’m sure all the girls would be dying to share a steamy bath with me. You don’t know what your missing out on, but if any-“

“Yeah… no Thanks Teddie. We don’t really want to either. Plus try to think more about what you say, Nanako’s with us.

"So what are you going to call him then?" Yukiko asked curiously.

“You mean I get to name it..?” The little girl asked looking at the group. “Mmm… Mr SNOWMAN!!”

The group couldn’t help but giggle at the name she had given to it.

“Yeah, I think that suits him down to a T. Good job Nanako!” Rise said to her as she gave her a thumbs up. “But, I guess he does have a point, we’ve been out here for quite some time. I know! Why don’t we make a hotpot together? I’ve been wanting one for a while now.”

“Sure I’m down for that.”

“Me too~!"

Glancing at the girl in the pink coat Yosuke asked if she wanted to have one too, or if she wanted something else they would have gladly given her it.

Nanako jumped up enthusiastically "I wanna help too..! Big Bro made hotpot before, so I've seen him do it, he used to make it when it was super cold outside!"

"How about we have it at Nanako's place, that way when he comes home Dojima can eat with her." Teddie suggested.

Chie pretty much took off down the path before stopping and turning back to them. "Come on, let's go hurry up then! All the good stuff at June's could have already been taken..! Can’t make a mean hotpot without any good cuts of meat!"

Yosuke lifted Nanako and sat her on top of his shoulders as they made their way over to the store.

" Yeah, I guess that settle that then. Let's make a hotpot that can rival Yu's anytime! It'll be so good that he'll be asking us for the recipe. Ours will totally be able to beat his!”


End file.
